Pitbull discography
American rapper Pitbull has released ten studio albums, four compilation albums, one remix album, one soundtrack album, four mixtapes and 80 singles (including 49 as a featured artist), twelve promotional singles, and 35 music videos. M.I.A.M.I., Pitbull's debut album, was released on August 24, 2004 on TVT Records. It peaked at number fourteen on the US ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. The album's lead single, "Culo", peaked at No. 32 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming his first entry on the chart. The album spawned an additional four singles: "That's Nasty", "Back Up", "Toma", and "Dammit Man". Money Is Still a Major Issue, a remix album of content from M.I.A.M.I., was released on November 15, 2005. El Mariel, Pitbull's second studio album, was released on October 30, 2006, and spawned four singles: "Bojangles", "Ay Chico (Lengua Afuera)", a remix of "Dime", and "Be Quiet". The Boatlift, Pitbull's third studio album, was released on November 27, 2007. The album's second single, "The Anthem", peaked at No. 36 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming his most successful entry on the chart at the time since "Culo". The single also garnered commercial success in several European territories. Helmed by the success of the single, The Boatlift became his first album to garner commercial success outside of the United States, peaking on the national album charts of France, Spain, and Switzerland. The album also spawned three singles: "Secret Admirer", "Go Girl", and "Sticky Icky". Rebelution, Pitbull's fourth studio album, was released on September 1, 2009. It was his first album to be released by the Polo Grounds/J Records label, following his signing to the label through his own imprint, Mr. 305. The album was preceded by three singles: "Krazy", "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)", and "Hotel Room Service". "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" became Pitbull's breakout into international success, peaking at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and reaching the top ten in several European territories. "Hotel Room Service" and the subsequent single "Shut It Down" also achieved significant commercial success. The album also spawned a fifth single, "Can't Stop Me Now". Armando, Pitbull's fifth studio album, was released on November 2, 2010. It was his first primarily Spanish album and spawned four singles: "Watagatapitusberry", "Maldito Alcohol", "Bon, Bon", and "Tu Cuerpo". Planet Pit, Pitbull's sixth studio album, was released on June 17, 2011. It has become his most commercially successful album to date, peaking at number seven on the Billboard 200 and peaking in the top ten on the national album charts of several territories. The album was preceded by two singles, the international hits "Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor)", which peaked at No. 7 on the Billboard Hot 100, and "Give Me Everything", which peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 as well as in the United Kingdom. It became his first number-one single in both countries. The album's subsequent singles, "Rain Over Me" and "International Love", also garnered significant commercial success. The Pitbull song "Back in Time" was released in 2012 as the lead single from the soundtrack to the film Men in Black 3, peaking at No. 11 on the Billboard Hot 100. His seventh studio album, Global Warming, was released on November 16, 2012, and produced the hit singles "Get It Started", "Don't Stop the Party", and "Feel This Moment". On October 7, 2013, he released a song with Kesha, named "Timber" which was followed by the Meltdown EP. Pitbull later released Global Warming: The Meltdown which combined Global Warming and the Meltdown EP. On November 21, 2014, Pitbull released his eighth studio album that was titled Globalization. The album was preceded by the singles "Wild Wild Love", "We Are One (Ole Ola)", "Fireball" and "Time of Our Lives". The album also features the lead single from the 2014 animated film, Penguins of Madagascar, titled "Celebrate". Pitbull later released the single "Fun" with American R&B recording artist Chris Brown. Pitbull released his ninth studio album and second Spanish album Dale in 2015. The album would go on to win Pitbull his first Grammy award. Pitbull released his tenth studio album, Climate Change, on March 17, 2017. Pitbull released his fourth compilation album, Greatest Hits on December 1st, 2017. The album would feature 11 of Pitbull's greatest hits spanning from 2009's Rebelution to 2014's Globalization, including two brand new songs. Pitbull released his first full-length soundtrack album for the movie 'Gotti' alongside Jorge Gomez on June 16, 2018. The album would feature 2 original Pitbull songs and over a dozen other instrumental tracks composed by Pitbull and Jorge Gomez. On April 23, 2019, Pitbull announced in a Good Morning America interview that his eleventh studio album would be an all-Spanish language titled "Libertad 547". The title is derived from the Mariel Boatlift. Pitbull's father was one of the 547 passengers aboard a ship taking refugees from Cuba to Miami. The word "libertad" translates to "freedom" in English. Albums Studio albums Reissued albums Soundtrack albums Compilation albums EPs Mixtapes Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Notes References External links * Official website * * * Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Hip hop discographies